The Sapphire Star
by SilverWolfDreamer
Summary: Emmalyn Rogers fully expected to have a perfectly normal pokemon journey, but with the appearance of a mysterious organization with dark intentions, things are far from normal.
1. Chapter 1: The Sapphire Star

**Hello All! Well, uh, here's the prologue and chapter 1 for my story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you even have to ask? I don't own Pokemon, ok! However, anything you don't recognize, _is_ mine. Just as a heads up, this is the only disclaimer I'm putting.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

A tall, slender woman stood atop Mt. Coronet. A smirk adorning her flawless face, she stared eagerly at the crystalline rock in her hands. This was it. The final prophecy, the one that would lead them to completing their mission. Master would be so happy with her. She murmured something inaudible under her breath and lifted the orb above her head in one swift movement. Suddenly, it was immersed in a glowing, white light, and an age old voice rasped:

_"Bird of rainbows, beast of sea. Blood will hurt blood, salvation and destruction."_

_Giants of land and ocean. A friend of a friend._

_Darkness and light. Behold black and white. _

_6 have the fate of the world in their hands._

_12 hold the key to unlocking the god of gods."_

Chuckling darkly, she slipped the priceless item into her pocket and made her way off Mt. Coronet. It was time to precede to the next step.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Saphire Star**

_All around her there was water. She continued forward towards her destination, floating ignorantly past large schools of Magikarp and Chinchou. Soon, a dark opening in a rock was revealed. She squinted her eyes and pushed aside a few strands of seaweed as she stopped in front of it. Suddenly, a blinding light shone from the ocean's surface and a piercing, yellow eye cracked open from inside the cave._

"Ahhh!!!" Emmie's head shot up from her pillow, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her brown eyes were wild with fear, and her equally brown hair stuck up in random places. Placing her face in her hands, she took a deep breath. It had only been a dream. The 13 year old furrowed her brow and slowly uncovered herself to step out of bed. That was the 3rd time this month she'd had that same dream. Shivering, she began tucking her Pichu bedspread back into place. What a creepy nightmare.

She glanced out her bedroom window and softly padded towards the bathroom. The sun was barely visible over the ocean's horizon, but her father had without a doubt already left for work. Being one of the two only doctors on the Sevii Islands, it was required of him to work long hours, and still be on call even in his off-time. Emmie faced her reflection in the mirror with a slight grimace. Her skin was pale, and dark bags hung under her eyes. It was obvious she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Sighing, she quickly brushed her teeth and prowled under the counter for a brush. When she found one, she began the miserable process of taming her not-so-tamable hair. After five minutes of useless battling she relented and pulled it up into a high pony-tail. It was her usual style anyway.

Emmie returned to her room in a rush and changed out of her very embarrassing Mareep pajamas; No way was she going into public wearing those. Not minding the fact that she knew the small population on Four Island by heart, she selected a dark blue button up shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and sneakers. She liked her clothes simple and slightly tomboyish. After lacing her sneakers, she stood up passed through the small living room of her home. She and her dad didn't need tremendous amounts of space, so they lived in a small house.

When Emmie had almost reached the door, a loud bark sounded in her ears. She spun around to face a wolf-like, black and gray Pokemon. "Uh, what is it Fang?" She asked confusedly. Fang was her father's long time partner, and the only Pokemon he had.

The Mightyena looked at her pointedly. When she didn't catch the hint, he sniffed and strutted over to the cabinet below the sink, pawying on it imploringly. His ruby irises shifted to her again. "Yen,"

"Oh!" Emmie exclaimed sheepishly after a slight pause,"Sorry boy, I almost forgot!" Fang rolled his eyes while she scampered to his side and grabbed a bag of poke' food from inside. She hurriedly poured some in his red bowl and patted him swiftly on the head before dashing out the door.

Emmie inwardly repremanded herself as her shoes made contact with sand. How was she ever going to take care of her own pokemon if she couldn't even remember to feed one? Then she remembered; She _was_actually about to have her own Pokemon. In two days to be exact. Tommorow morning she was to board The S.S. Anne, and the next day the ship was going to drop her off in Pallet. Today she was supposed to say goodbye to everyone. Her insides bubbled with excitement at the thought of standing before the famous Professor Oak, selecting her ideal starter Pokemon. She had already made her decision a long time ago, and Squirtle was definitely the one for her. Water Pokemon were her favorite, after all.

Shaking herself out of her daydreams, she realized her feet had carried her to her grandmother Lue's house. Well, technically it wasn't only her grandmother's house, it was also a Pokemon daycare. Emmie didn't hesitate before knocking on the door, then took in her surroundings while waiting for her grandmother to come open it. The daycare was set up rather nicely. The main building was small, much like her own house, as her grandmother was widowed years ago. The inside was only for Lue's own housing, and on occasion, baby Pokemon. The large back yard was surrounded by a tall, white fence that contained the majority of the Pokemon she was babysitting. In the yard, there were many flowers, a few trees, and two small lakes.

"Oh, hello Emmalyn. I hope you haven't come to say goodbye already?" A voice sounded. Emmie redirected her attention to the elderly lady at the door. Her grandmother was a relatively short woman, with long whitish gray hair pinned up at the back of her head, and large, emerald eyes. The eyes of Emmie's own mother. Grandmother Lue, though she was her father's next-door neighbor, was actually her mother's parent. Emmie barely knew anything of her mother, since she had died soon after her birth, and the little she had managed to scrape up was from Lue. The subject was a definite tender spot for her father. All she did know, was this; Apparently, she looked exactly like Emmie, except for the fact she had green eyes. Her name had been Anna, and she had also been an extremely powerful trainer. It had often occurred to Emmie that no one seemed to know exactly where her Pokemon were, but she never voiced the fact.

"Um, actually I have," She admitted, entering the house. A single glance told her no baby pokemon were here today.

Lue sighed sadly, "It's a shame you won't be able to stay longer. The daycare's full at the moment, so I'll be to busy for company,"

"Yeah," She replied, knowing she would miss Lue dearly while she was away on her journey. However, there were few other people for her to miss. With her being the only kid her age on the island, she really had no friends, except for Fang and the occasional friendly tourist.

Lue looked at her for a long moment, calculating. Emmie squirmed awkwardly under her gaze. Finally, the woman opened her mouth to speak,"You remind me so much of your mother, Emmalyn. I have something for you," Her expression blank, Lue drifted into the backroom of the daycare. Emmie stared after her. What could she have to give her?

Several minutes passed before Lue returned, now holding a shiny black case. Her grandmother silently handed her the mystery item. Emmie hesitated. This was definitely strange behavior for her grandmother, normally she was much more...Joyful when giving a gift. Lue nodded at her, edging her to continue. Emmie took a deep breath before carefully opening the box. Her jaw dropped. Connected to a thin silver chain, was quite possibly, the most beautiful stone she had ever seen. It was a five pointed star about the size of a quarter, and she had no doubt it was pure sapphire. "Grandma, I...How?..Why?" She sputtered.

Lue gently took the case, then took the gorgeous necklace out, "Turn around," She commanded. Emmie obeyed, holding her breath as her grandmother placed the chain around her neck. Emmie gasped as the breathtaking jewel settled just below her neck; A perfect fit. It was cool against her skin, but somehow, she felt it belonged there. Her mouth still slightly agape, she grasped the stone in her fingers.

"Why did you give this to me?" She asked confusedly.

"It was your mother's. I've been planning to give it to you on this day your whole life," Lue admitted.

Still very awe-struck, Emmie replied,"Where did my mom get something like this? I mean, I know we aren't poor or anything, but there's no telling how much something like this must cost!"

"Honestly, I don't know the whole story, but she _never_took it off," Lue looked like she really didn't know any more than that, so Emmie refrained from asking any more questions. She wouldn't have known what else to ask even if she had have known, because she never ran out of things to ask about Anna Rogers.

* * * * * * * * * *

Darkness had fell hours ago on Four Island, but Emmie was still wide-awake in her room. How could she sleep, when she would begin the most important journey of her life tomorrow? She sat up on her bed, staring unseeingly at the battle on her TV screen. It was only another program about the latest challenger to face the 17-year old champion of Kanto, Tyler Hollands. She flipped the power button off when Tyler brought out his Arcanine. No one ever came close to defeating the fire-type.

Emmie uselessly rummaged through her pack one last time. It was full of everything she would need; Poke balls, potions, poke' food, her spare cloths(Yes, that included her humiliating Mareep pajamas), and of course, a first aide kit. Maybe her father had rubbed off on her, just a _tiny_bit. She sighed and lay back down. She had already said goodbye to everyone, besides her dad. He would be seeing her off in the morning anyway, so she had decided to avoid it until then. Her grandmother wouldn't get to see her in the morning, so that had been taking care off. She subconsciously fiddled with her new necklace.

Emmie really didn't have anyone else to miss. The other islanders, sure, but none of them really counted as friends. The only other kid on the Island was 7 year old Caillie Moss, and she didn't really qualify as a proper friend due to her age. Well, at least she could count Fang. Glancing around her bedroom one last time, she flicked her lamp off and turned over to go to sleep. That was enough for her, and besides, she could make more friends on her journey.

* * *

**Can't you tell I'm gonna have lots of fun torturing Emmie with those Mareep pajamas? lol =p Please review and tell me what you think about Emmie so far! Oh, and if you feel like you really don't know her personality yet, you hopefully will in the next chapter=] I'll make the next chapter longer, I know this one's really short. **

**Preview for Chapter 2:**

_Emmie slugged up the last few stairs, practically exhausted. The sight that met her wasn't the one she expected. Directly in front of the entrance stood a tall, slightly shrimpy looking boy with dirty blond hair and glasses about her age. The two other boys that stood across from each other aggressively, both holding poke balls, were also about her age. The one on her right was blond headed as well, with crystal blue eyes and a slight tan. On her left, a very pale black haired boy with navy blue eyes stood haughtily. Three things happened simultaneously._

_One, Professor Oak opened the door, two, all 3 boys turned to face her at once. Three, at that exact moment, the bottom of Emmie's shoe happened to barely scrub the last stair, and she promptly fell flat on her face._

**Lol, looks like Emmie's in for some embarrassment, huh?**


	2. Chapter 2: Grass, Water, Fire, and Shiny

**Unfortunately, I didn't get any review last chapter=( Anyway Say Hello to Main characters number 2 and 3=D**

**PS: Sorry about the format at the beginning of the chapter, I don't know why I couldn't fix it=(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Grass, Water, Fire, and Shiny**

Emmie jumped slightly in her seat at the ear-busting sound of the boats horn. She had been on the S.S. Anne all day yesterday and today and the clock was already inching towards 8:00 a.m.. The teen stood up, carefully arching her back to get the soreness of her prolonged sitting out. As she gathered her bag to exit the ship, her thoughts drifted back to yesterday morning.

_Emmie looked up sadly into the deep brown eyes of her father. So what if he wasn't around all the time. Nothing would be the same for her if she only got to see him when he called. She immediately scolded herself. Her thoughts were taking the exact direction she hadn't wanted them to. Soon feeling a slight wetness in her own eyes, she proceeded to mentally kick herself for being a baby. Hoping against hope the tears wouldn't get a chance to spill over, she lunged forward at her father, squeezing him tightly._

_"By daddy," Her voice was muffled. Emmie quickly pulled back and ran up the stairs of the S.S. Anne. She barely heard her father's call of, 'By Emmie!" before the door slammed behind her._

Shaking her head, she stepped off the ship. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight before her. Having always lived on a beach, she had never seen a forest before, or a big town. Pallet wasn't exactly what one would call large, but it certainly covered the forest part. Tall mixtures of pines, oaks, cedars and other types of trees dotted the edges of town. No more than 15 houses made up the town. Emmie's attention was soon drawn to the glorious white building in the center of town. She had no doubt it was Professor Oak's laboratory.

Grinning to herself, she started towards it. This journey was only the beginning the greatest adventure of her life.

* * * * * * * * * *

Weston grimaced uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to wriggle out of his sister's grip. He wasn't a big fan of hugs, particularly ones from his sister. "Ah-hem," He coughed. Linsey pushed away from him. Her crystal blue eyes ablaze with anger, she snapped,"God, Weston! You're leaving for a long time and I'm going to miss you! Why do you have to act like you're so tough all the time?!" His 12 year old sister crossed her arms with a huff.

He blinked, not accustomed to having her all lovey-dovey around him. Usually, they just argued and fought like good siblings. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he replied,"Uh, sorry," His blank expression turned slightly evil,"I guess for the same reason you have to act like such a girl,"

Linsey's slightly hurt expression morphed into a scowl. Furiously she smacked him on the arm and shoved him lightly towards the door,"I changed my mind, I won't miss _you_at all!" Weston smirked back at her tauntingly, walking as slow as possible. His blond sister let out an angry breath of air and stormed away to her room. Oh, how he loved to annoy her. She was so easy to get riled up.

"Bye Lins," He called, then hesitated a moment before sucking up his pride and adding,"I, um, love you!"

Weston exited his home in a rush so Linsey wouldn't get to rub it in his face. Closing the door behind him, he glanced up towards Professor Oak's lab. He already knew exactly which starter he wanted, and his choice was by far the toughest. Sparing his small home another look, he concluded he'd definitely have to find another girl to annoy while he was on his journey. If he could find a short tempered boy, that might work, but a girl would be more suitable.

The nearly ever present smirk was wiped off his face when he reached the bottom of the Professor's dreaded staircase of doom. Groaning, he began the miserable ascent to the laboratory. Hadn't the Professor ever heard of escalators?

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bradly knocked on Professor Oak's laboratory door, then let his hand fall patiently to his side. He was the first one here, which meant he would most likely be honored with first pick. Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal an elderly man, probably in his early 60s, wearing cacky pants, a red button up shirt, and a long, white lab coat. "Er, hello, you must be here to receive your starter Pokemon?"

Bradly noddd,"Yes sir, I've come all the way from Vermillion," Professor Oak smiled and ushered the boy in.

"I'm assuming you already know which Pokemon we have available?" Bradly nodded again,"Great. They're over on that stand," He indicated a table in the center of the room. Three poke balls lay on it. Bradly smiled widely and approached it. Each had a small illustration, one being a leaf, another a water drop, and the final, a blaze of fire. Without hesitating, he grabbed the one with the leaf. It wasn't hard to guess which Pokemon it contained. Still smiling, he pressed the button on the center of the ball to release his new partner. In a flash of white light, a 2 foot tall, green toad-like Pokemon with a bulb on its back appeared.

"Bulb?" Bradly started slightly. His new Bulbasaur's voice was distinctly feminine, while most were male. Happy with his new discovery, he bent down on his knees to rub her head.

Professor Oak tapped on his shoulder, holding out five poke balls along with a red device,"Here are your poke balls and pokedex,"

Bradly stood again, adjusting his glasses. He smiled at the Professor and took the crucial items. "Thank you so much Professor! Bulbasaur is the pokemon I've always wanted."

Professor Oak smiled back, replying,"You're just lucky you got here first, and alone. Sometimes new trainers tend to get into arguments over the starter they want, if you know what I mean," Bradly returned Bulbasaur to her ball and exited the lab.

"Thanks agan Professor!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Emmie slugged up the last few stairs, practically exhausted. The sight that met her wasn't the one she expected. Directly in front of the entrance stood a tall, slightly shrimpy boy with dirty blond hair and glasses about her age. The other two boys that stood across from each other aggressively, both holding poke balls, were also about her age. The one on her right was blond headed as well, with crystal blue eyes and a slight tan. On her left, a very pale boy with black hair and navy blue eyes stood haughtily. Three things happened simultaneously.

One, Professor Oak opened the door, two, all three boys turned around to face her at once. Three, at that exact moment, the bottom of Emmie's shoe happened to barely scrub the last stair, and she promptly fell flat on her face. Oh, something like this could only happen to her. She quickly climb to her feet, blushing crimson. Every person who had witnessed her humiliation had a different reaction.

Professor Oak looked absolutely shocked to see all of them here, and apparently her unsuspected fall had just made it worse. The boy with glasses was the only one to look even the faintest bit concerned. The second blond boy looked surprised as well, and torn between asking if she was alright and bursting out laughing. The boy with black hair snickerred in the backround. With as much she dignity as she could muster, she shot a weak glare at him.

"Um, are you alright?!" The boy with glasses asked, being the first to recover. She nodded slightly, suddenly feeling very shy with everyone staring at her.

Still beat red, she turned to Professor Oak, trying to ignore the other 3 pairs of eyes on her."Um, Professor, I'm here to receive my first pokemon..."

Professor Oak looked at her pityingly,"Oh, I'm so sorry, but the last ones have just been taken,"

"O-Oh..." She replied, shocked. Crushed was the only word to describe Emmie's feelings in that moment. This was the day she had dreamt of her whole life, and now it was ruined. She would have to go all the way back to Four Island without a Pokemon, of course, not until she had called her father, begging for the money for a second ticket on the S.S. Anne.

"You're welcome to come back next month, I can reserve first pick for you if you'd like," The old man offered helpfully.

Emmie shook her head sadly, hating herself when she felt tears well in her eyes. She had been such a cry-baby since her journey started! Trying to wipe it away before anyone could notice, she answered,"I-I don't know i-if my dad'll let m-me. I guess I'll g-go home now," Choking back more crying, she turned around and started back down the stairs.

Professor Oak hesitated a moment before calling out to her,"Wait! I do have...one Pokemon you could have. I'd planned on studying him, but he'd probably be better off with you anyway..." He sighed, and re-entered his lab, apparently going to fetch a spare Pokemon for her.

Emmie furrowed her brow and walked back up the steps. She suddenly realized that 3 teenage boys had just witnessed the whole exchange. Oh, the horror! Her eyes swept past a kind expression, a puzzled one, and a smirking one. She tried to smile, but it came out more like a frown. Her shyness was definitely kicking in, and about 10 times worse than usual, thanks to her recent stunt.

"....H-hi? I'm Emmalyn Rogers, b-but you can call me E-Emmie..." She squeaked.

"Nice to meet you, Emmie," The boy with glasses replied in a friendly manor, holding out his hand for her to shake,"I'm Bradly Johnson," She managed a shy smile this time, awkwardly taking his hand.

"Uh, I'm Weston McCarthy," The other blond stated, smiling crookedly at her.

Emmie turned to look expectantly at the last boy. After a moment, he finally said nonchalantly,"I'm Seth, and I have to go, so see ya later." She couldn't help but notice how he and Weston exchanged not-so-subtle glares before he swaggered away. There was definitely some tension there, probably due to both boys being arrogant.

A few minutes passed and Professor Oak still hadn't returned. Emmie began to wonder why the two boys were still here, since it it appeared they already had Pokemon,"So, um...Which Pokemon did you guys get?" She asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

A flash of light by Weston's side told he decided to show rather than tell. She gazed curiously down at the orange, reptilian creatures. It's claws, though small, were razor sharp and its eyes were a bright blue-green color. Overall, she decided, it was absolutely adorable. "Aww, aren't you a cutie!" She cooed to the lizard Pokemon. It smiled up at her, apparently enjoying the attention.

"Hey," Weston reprimanded,"He is not a _cutie. _He's _cool_, and _tough_. Cute is for girls," He actually looked offended. Emmie snorted in a very un-lady like manor, causing him to glare at her.

"I have a Bulbasaur. Seth got the Squirtle," Bradly awkwardly cut in an effort to change the subject. It worked.

"Squirtle was going to be my choice, but I'm just happy to be getting a Pokemon at all now," Emmie added lightly. She was feeling more and more comfortable with these boys by the minute. It surprised her, since it usually took her a while to get used to anyone.

There conversation came to a halt when Professor Oak came back outside, a poke ball, pokedex, and poke balls in his grip. "Here's your Pokemon Emmalyn," Strangely, his expression was a cross between disappointment and happiness. Disappointment to be letting something he was studying go, and happiness to be making Emmie happy.

"Wow, thanks," She said, practically bubbling with excitement now. The Professor handed her the ball, which had a small golden star etched as it's illustration. Shutting her eyes and breathing deeply, she pressed the button on the center of the ball. When she opened them, a tiny, white pokemon stared back at her with large brown eyes. It was somewhat fluffy all over, with longer hairs around its neck and tail. It was by far the most adorable Pokemon she had ever seen, even cuter than Weston's Charmander.

"It's adorable Professor, I love it! But...What is it exactly?" She asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

Professor Oak chuckled and replied,"He's an Eevee, but with an abnormal coloration, which makes him a shiny Pokemon,"

Eevee blinked an tilted his head to the side, his ears twitching. Emmie beamed and scooped him up into her arms, earning herself a lick on the cheek from her new partner. Turning her attention back to the Professor, she questioned,"Is that why you were studying him? Because he has a rare coloration?"

"Yes. The chances of a shiny Pokemon are 1 in thousands. He just wandered up to the lab one day. It was pure luck that I found him," He hesitated before adding,"I have a small favor to ask, since I'm giving him to you,"

Emmie frowned,"Sure Professor, anything,"

He smiled,"Ok. I'm only asking for you to show him to me again if and when you evolve him. I'm curious about what the coloration will look like,"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too. I've never seen a shiny Pokemon before, but I've read about them," Bradly decided to join the conversation.

Emmie suddenly felt incredibly awkward, like she was the only one who had never heard of shiny Pokemon. She exchanged a glance with Weston, who she was relieved to see looked just as confused as she was.

"So, to get back on topic. Would you like to give him a nickname?" Professor Oak asked.

Emmie thought about it a moment. Naming a Pokemon made them even more unique. Her Eevee was a rare color, and he would be sort of like a leader to her future team, being her starter and all. She decided he had to have a proper name, and one that would suit his leading role. He didn't look like a King, and something like Alpha would sound weird. She suddenly smiled as the perfect name struck her.

"I'll call him Prince," Eevee's joyful bark confirmed it.

"One more thing, and this is for all three of you, since Mr. Seth has decided to make an early leave. I think it would be a good idea for the three of you to travel together, since there has been an increase in criminal activity lately, and because you're rookie Pokemon aren't fit to protect you from larger threats just yet," No one had any objections, although the prospect of traveling with strangers made the teens slightly uncomfortable. Mostly, however, they were happy about the idea of traveling with friends rather than alone.

* * *

**I wrote this all in one day, I'm so proud! **

**Preview for Chapter 3:**

_Emmie shook her head disapprovingly at Weston as he shrugged and continued down the path. Suddenly, the grumpy old man leap from his spot on the ground to clutch onto the boy's leg. "I don't think so, this is private property!" He cried vehemently. _

_Weston's eyes grew to the size of quarters at the unsuspected movement,"Ahh! Help, this man's attacking me!!!"_

**End of preview. And this time, Please review?*Puppy dog eyes* I just like to know if anyone if actually reading this or not=( I'd hate to work so hard on it for nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Coffee Addict

**Ok, in this chapter you'll learn that I, unfortunately, suck at describing Pokemon battles. And, I realize how cocky and how much of a jerk I've made Weston sound like, but in my original plans he wasn't going to be this bad lol=D I guess the characters develop into their own people once you start writing. I'd also like to ask; Do you like getting in Weston and Bradly's heads or do you prefer Emmie only? On occasion, I know I will have to get into the boys' heads, but I won't do it as much if you prefer Emmie.**

**Also, please forgive me if I accidentily spell a Pokemon's name wrong, I tend to do that=D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Coffee Addict**

Emmie, Weston, and Bradly trudged down the dirt path, each of them eager to reach the first town. It was still relatively early in the day, only being around 10:00 a.m.. Emmie looked up at the Pokemon on her shoulder fondly; _her _Pokemon. Prince gave her the closest thing he could to a smile and rubbed up against her cheek lovingly. She giggled, happy that they were already so close, even though they had only been together for a matter of hours. With a contented sigh, she began daydreaming about the day when she would proudly earn her final badge. Her team would be full by then. She wondered which Pokemon she would have. A water type would be nice, and fire types were pretty strong._Maybe I'll catch a Horsea they're cute, but strong. But then again, Lapras is pretty and graceful... _Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Weston come to a sudden halt in front of her. Naturally, that meant she crashed into him rather roughly.

Both teens were sent sprawling to the ground. Groaning loudly, She rubbed her head and jumped angrily to her feet,"What're you doing!?"

"What am I doing!? You're the one who bumped into me!"

"What's that suppos-"

"Shut up!" Bradly hissed, glaring slightly at the two of them. He raised his arm to point at a spot down the road from them. Only about 20 feet away, a small, brown and cream bird Pokemon pecked at the ground. The Pidgey wasn't aware of them yet.

"I'm gonna catch that Pokemon!" Emmie whispered excitedly.

Weston smirked smugly at her, unhooking Charmander's poke ball from his belt,"Actually, since I happen to be the one who saw it first, I'm gonna catch it,"

"What?!" She snapped, looking at Bradly for support. He nodded back at her, confirming it. Crossing her arms with a huff, she watched Weston order Charmander to attack the Pokemon she had wanted.

"Alright Charmander, get it with a scratch attack!" He called, pointing towards the now alert Pidgey. The lizard Pokemon obediently ran towards the bird Pokemon, his claws raised threateningly. The Pidgey cawed mockingly and flew up into the air, just out of the Fire type's reach. Emmie decided that Weston needed this Pokemon more than she did. A cocky Pokemon needed a cocky trainer.

While Weston continued to stand there, gaping like a fish at the obvious disadvantage, Charmander snarled angrily and spit small balls of fire towards the Pidgey. When the flames collided with him, he squawked and flew angrily towards his opponent, his own sharp claws bared. Apparently regaining his senses, Weston cried,"Use another Ember, then finish it with Scratch!" Charmander nodded and sent another stream of fire towards Pidgey, this time more powerfully. When the bird tried to swivel out of the way, he went head first into Charmander's outstretched claws. The injured Pokemon fell to the ground, out cold.

Weston quickly enlarged an empty poke ball and tossed it at the Pidgey, hitting it squarely on the forehead. He disapeared in a red beam of light. Charmander grinned, then proceded to do a small victory dance. Smirking, Weston picked up his prize and placed it on his belt,"Looks like I'm the first one the catch a Pokemon,"

With that, Weston arrogantly sauntered the way they had been headed. Bradly frowned slightly, but followed him anyway. Emmie glared at the back of his blond head. She was already positive she would try to kill him at least once before they finished their journey. _Well, _She thought, laughing silently to herself, _Maybe Bradly'll be there to stop me. For Weston's sake anyway. _As if sensing her thoughts, Prince barked accusingly.

_* * * * * * * * * * _

About a half hour later, Emmie stared at Viridian City, slightly surprised at the size, which was huge compared to Four Island. While she and Prince gazed around at the buildings, Weston and Bradly entered the City. She quickly dashed after them, so as not to get left behind. Bradly was leading them, since he was obviously the one with the best sense of direction. Emmie didn't know about Weston, but she did know she would get them lost in a heartbeat.

As Bradly headed towards the right, she knew at once that he was navigating away from the larger part of town. They were now headed past houses instead of large buildings. Then a thought struck Emmie.

"Um Bradly?" She started quietly. Having not spoken much to either of the boys in their few hours together, she was still shy around them. "Shouldn't we be heading towards the main part of the city if we want to challenge the gym leader? Won't the gym be there?"

Weston nodded in agreement. Bradly glanced back at them. "The gym here doesn't allow any challengers that don't have at least 7 badges. This City will be our last stop before Victory Road," He informed intelligently.

"Aww, man," Weston complained before she could,"I was already planning my battle strategies and everything,"

"Me too," Emmie admitted,"But it's probably better that we wait anyway, so we'll be more prepared for the gym. Which city is the next one with a gym, Bradly?"

"Pewter. That's the next city we'll reach anyway. I think it's a rock type gym though. Won't that be hard for you guys?"

"Oh....I hadn't thought of that. I don't think there's anywhere we'll be able to catch a water or grass type on the way there either, unless we get lucky. What are we going to do?!" She replied, slightly hysterical. What if she wasn't even able to get past the first gym? She would be the laughing stock of Four Island, probably.

"Uh-Oh, Fire and Flying aren't any good against rock!" Weston cried, adding to the panic.

Bradly contemplaited a moment before replying,"Well, Weston's problem won't be to hard to solve. You'll just have to teach Charmander Metal Claw before you challenge the gym. Emmie....Your situation's a little bit tougher. Maybe you can try to teach Prince how to use Iron Tail,"

Emmie sighed, thanking Arceaus that she had Bradly to help her. Looking at the snowy-furred Pokemon nestled on her shoulder, she asked,"What do you think boy? Want to try to learn Iron Tail?" Prince nodded, excited to have a task before him. She realized with dread he hadn't even been in a battle yet. She'd have to change that soon.

When they began passing a large house at the edge of the City, Bradly came to a stop almost identical to Weston's earlier in the day. Luckily, there was no one close enough to ram into him. When Emmie strained to see what had caused this one, she had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't delusional. Covering the whole path directly in front of them, there was an elderly man, probably about Professor Oak's age, sprawled out on the ground. His face an angry red, he looked somewhat like he was preforming a pout similar to one a bratty toddler would pull when his mother didn't buy him the toy he wanted.

The trio exchanged shocked looks. The old man finally appeared to notice them. He lifted his head up, glaring at them fiercely. Emmie honestly didn't know if she wanted to giggle or run away in fright. "I hope you weren't thinking of crossing this path. I don't like it when people trespass on my property."

"Um, if you could please just let us by, we'll go strait through. We won't-" Bradly began pleadingly.

"No!" The man cried hostilely.

Weston angrily pushed forward to stand beside Bradly."Alright, listen here old-"

"Shut up Weston! That's no going to work!" Bradly whispered furiously.

Weston glared at him and turned to Emmie with a blank expression,"Maybe you could...Well, just be a girl and ask him sweetly?"

Now it was Emmie's turn to glare. She was, in not way, shape or form, good at acting sweet when she didn't want to. Her tomboyish side made sure of that. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't try for the sake of her Pokemon journey. "Um, Mister?" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. The man looked up at at her in an unfriendly but expectant manor. Attempting to bat her eyelashes innocently, she continued,"If you could _please _let us through-"

"I SAID NO!!!" He screamed. Emmie jumped backwards, nearly colliding with the two boys behind her.

Weston, apparently deciding it was his turn, said furiously"What's your problem?! Just let us through and we'll leave you alone! Trust me, no one would come back for this!"

"GO AWAY!" The man screeched again, laying his head back down.

Emmie shook her head disapprovingly at Weston as he shrugged and continued down the path. Suddenly, the grumpy old man leapt from his spot on the ground to clutch onto the boy's leg,"I don't think so, this is private property!" He cried vehemently.

Weston's eyes grew to the size of quarters at the unsuspected movement,"Ahh! Help, this man's attacking me!!!"

Alarmed, Emmie commanded, "Stop him Prince!" The Eevee jumped off of her shoulder and growled threateningly at the crazed man. The elderly pscho let go of Weston's leg and grabbed his own poke ball, throwing it right in front of Prince. Weston immediately ran over to stand beside she and Bradly, while the man got to his feet to face them with his newly released Rattata.

The purple Pokemon hissed at them, his piercing yellow gaze cold. It suddenly occurred to Emmie that she had no idea which attacks Prince knew. "Um...Use tackle!" She finally ordered. How hard could it be to slam into someone with your head? Her partner obeyed, ramming into the Rattata and knocking it onto it's back.

"Hyper Fang!" To Emmie's horror, the rat pokemon rolled over, and in a flash it's dangerous jaws were locked onto Prince's back leg. Her pokemon struggled to get away, but with no use.

"Prince, bite him back!" She called, praying he could pull it off. Prince snarled and latched onto the scuff of fur on the back of his opponents neck. Rattata cried out in pain and released his grip. After shaking him back and forth, Prince threw him to the side. He, not at all arrogantly, approached his fallen enemy. The Eevee gently placed his right paw on the rat Pokemon's chest and held his head high. Rattata was out cold, and Prince had won his first battle.

"You did it!" Emmie cried victoriously. Prince barked and hopped into her arms. The old man scowled and returned his Pokemon.

"Uh, thanks Em," Weston said awkwardly.

"That was a good battle," Bradly commented,"I think you'll make a great trainer," A blush blossomed across her face at all the unwanted attention. She opened her mouth to tell them to stop, but she was cut off.

"What happened here?!" The voice was that of a girl, probably no older than them. Her hair was pitch black, and her eyes brown. She was rushing towards them, a cup of what looked strangely like coffee in her hand.

"This man attacked me!" Weston cried dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at the fuming man standing a few feet away.

The girl grimaced, turning towards the man,"Oh, Grandpa! Please tell me you haven't been harassing travelers again?" Emmie gaped. _Grandpa?! _He didn't answer her, and only glared at them, Weston in particular.

The man's granddaughter turned to them, her dark curls bouncing. "I'm so sorry." She apologized regretfully."Let's just say he gets....How do I put this?....A little cranky when he doesn't have his coffee on time in the mornings."

"A _little_?!" Weston cried incredulously. He was ignored.

"That's ok. No harm done really," Bradly spoke up kindly, "I'm Bradly, and these are my friends Emmie and Weston,"

The girl sighed, obviously relieved that they weren't too angry. Handing the cup of coffee to her grandpa, she replied,"That's good to hear. I'm Malory," Their elderly attacker quieted himself, to concentrated on his coffee to pay attention to their conversation," Are you guys Pokemon trainers?" She asked curiously, eyeing Prince and the poke balls on their belts.

"No duh," West murmured under his breath, resulting in a rough elbow to the ribs from Emmie.

"Yeah," Bradly said, trying to cover up Weston's answer."Are you?"

"Oh no! I'm hoping to get one sometime soon, but I'm not going to take the gym challenge," She answered hastily."Are you guys headed for Pewter City?"

"Yes," Bradly replied again.

Malory smiled."It's about a 15 mintute walk from here. I wish I could stay and talk longer, but I think Grandpa could use a nap. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime,"

Bradly nodded,"Hopefully,"He motioned to Weston and Emmie,"Come on guys, let's go. See you later Malory!" Emmie waved at the girl, who was now leading her Grandpa away, as they made their way away from Viridian City. She felt a little guilty for not being more sociable with her, but at least she hadn't been rude like Weston. Maybe Bradly would rub off on her, and she would learn to be more outgoing. _Yeah, right_ She thought darkly to herself, following the path of the boys, who always seemed to be ahead of her.

* * * * * * * * * *

True to Malory's word, they arrived at the entranced of Viridian Forest around 15 minutes later. Emmie stared up at the dark maze in awe. She had never seen so many trees in her life. Suddenly, she was a little apprehensive,"Um, how long will we have to stay in there?"

"Who cares? Think about how many cool pokemon we can catch, and how many trainers we can battle," Weston said excitedly.

Bradly, much more sensitive to her feelings than Weston, replied,"Probably a few days,"

"You mean we have to sleep outside? In there?" Her eyes grew wide,"But I don't have a tent or anything, just a sleeping bag!" She was already imagening an Ursaring attack in the middle of the night, despite the fact that they weren't even native to Kanto.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp! We don't have tents either!" Weston snapped,"Come on!" With that, he charged into the forest fearlessly. Bradly looked at her worriedly before following him. Emmie gulped, but knew she would have to be brave if she ever wanted to be a successful Pokemon trainer. She slowly trailed behind them. She contemplated letting Prince back out of his ball to make her feel safer, but decided against it. It would make her look like a coward, and Weston would probably make fun of her.

As soon as she set foot into the forest, the atmosphere dropped a few degrees and the sun disappeared almost completely. She shivered slightly and jogged after Weston and Bradly until she was as close as possible without touching them. It made her feel less scared, similar to what Prince's presence would have done. No words were exchanged for a while as they walked through the forest. Weston appeared completely at ease in the forest, while Bradly seemed intrigued. Emmie, on the other hand, jumped at every little sound. They walked under a low-hanging tree limb, and a few seconds later, Emmie felt something slimy wiggling on her arm. She glanced down at it, right into the large yellow eyes of a Caterpie.

Emmie let louse a shrill scream at once. Both of her traveling companions spun around, alarmed at her sudden outburst. "Get it off, get if off!" She screeched, trying unsuccesfully to swipe the green catipillar off her arm.

Bradly frowned and picked it up off her arm, placing it back on a tree limb,"It's not going to hurt you, Emmie. It's only a Caterpie, they're not even poisonous,"

"I-I'm just..." She started, embarrassed.

"What? You're just what?" Weston asked, slightly mocking.

"I'm scared of bug Pokemon, ok!" She yelled angrily at him.

He looked taken aback by the unusual loudness of her voice,"Oh...I'm, er, sorry," He said in a rush.

"It's ok," Emmie grumbled, stomping onwards into the forest. She pulled back the limbs on a bush in her way, and she felt something jump out and grab her shoulders. She leapt backwards, falling hard onto her butt. A boy, probably about 10 years old, was standing over her, grinning deviously.

"I challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle. My bug Pokemon will dominate!" He cried.

Emmie stood up angrily, to push past him, but Weston stepped in front of her. Smirking, the blond boy reached for Pidgey's poke ball. Emmie groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Lol, I had lots of fun writing this chapter(It was inspired by Fire Red if you can't already tell). Thanks to WarriorSwift for reviewing=]**

**Preview for Chapter 4:**

_He dropped down on his knees before her, whipping out a red rose from who knows where. _

_"A lovely flower for a lovely lady," _

**I know it was short, but it was the best preview I could come up with. Also, I have to say I might not update again for a while, because I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter(I know it's pitiful to be troubled so early on, but I unfortunatly am), and school's starting back in little over a week anyways*Grumble* Hopefully my next update will be soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lovely Lady

**Ok, to anyone who may be reading this, please forgive how long it has taken me to get this chapter uploaded. First, I was having a case of writers block with this chapter, then my computer screws up when I'm about halfway finished, taking me FOREVER to get it fixed. Then, with all my luck, the only way to get it fixed happened to be by completely cleaning my desktop, therefor erasing all of my work on chapter 4, not to mention ALL of my plans for the story. I'd better shut up now because I could rant about this all day:p.**

**Oh, and just as a fair warning, this is not one of my best chapters. I'm sure all of you know that when you have to force something out of yourself, it's no where near as good as when it comes naturally(Because I've worked my but off the past few days to get it released! By the way, it's a little rushed, so let me know if you think I should go back and add more detail or made misspellings or something;))**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Lovely Lady**

Emmie stomped sourly down the wide road of Pewter city, not at all happy about her current circumstances. It had taken them six days to get out of that forest. Six miserable days! The forest had been dark and a little frightening, of course, but the bugs and unwelcome climate conditions weren't the worst part. She was furious at herself for not carefully thinking over the idea of traveling with two teenage males before deciding to agree with Professor Oak.

Throughout the whole trip, she had continued to humiliate herself by jumping at every movement or sound. Though Bradly had pretended not to notice, Weston wasn't able to resist making the occasional mocking comment. It had also been pretty embarrassing when, on the first night after their snack food ran out, he had expected her to cook them a meal mearly because of the fact that she was a female, and Emmalyn Rogers could not cook. At all. Luckily, Bradly had shocked both of them by cooking a delicious stew Emmie had never tasted before.

Emmie, much to her despair, still only had her single Pokemon. After realizing how much work it had taken her to train Prince and get comfortable battling with him(And she had spent nearly the whole time in Viridian Forest training), she knew it wouldn't be possible to catch another Pokemon and train it thoroughly before facing the gym leader, if she ever wanted to collect all eight badges anyway. However, through all of her doubts, she believed in Prince. He had gotten so much stronger, and he had(Miraculously) nearly perfected his Iron Tail.

"Where the heck is that gym!?" Weston's irritated voice brought Emmie back to Earth.

"If you would have been a little more patient, we wouldn't be lost," Emmie sighed, trying to remain calm. She wasn't exaggerating. The moment they had spotted Pewter, Weston had insisted unrelentingly that they head strait to the gym. Bradly, being the much more sensible one, tried suggesting they find a Pokemon Center first and get a good night's rest, but Weston would hear none of it. In the end, she Weston had ended up going to the gym without Bradly, who had admitted that he wasn't really interested in taking the challenge anyway. Now they were both completely lost. Apparently, neither of them had a sense of direction.

The nuisance beside her turned his annoyed azure eyes in her direction. "Hey, don't go blaming me! If Bradly would have just seen it my way and came with us, we would already have our badges by now,"

Emmie rubbed her temples. Really, he could be so immature sometimes. "Listen, I'm just as annoyed as you are about not being able to find the gym, but please, let's not argue today!" She pleaded. After nearly a week with Weston, she had discovered that it was useless to argue with him. She silently thanked Arceus when he didn't say anything else.

A few more silent minutes passed before a large building to their left caught Emmie's eye. Right infront of them, extending out of a cliff, was a huge building in the shape of a boulder. It couldn't have been anything but a gym for rock-types. Gaping, she nudged Weston, motioning for him to look at it. "Look, that has to be the gym!" She exclaimed joyfully.

Weston's expression lit up and he nodded vigorously,"You're right! Come on!" He grabbed her arm without warning and before she knew it, she was being hauled along behind him. They skidded roughly to a stop right in front of the large double-doors. Emmie bit her lip, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach. The gym sure did look a lot more intimidating up close.... Before she could voice her second thoughts, Weston was rapping hard on the the door.

All to soon, the entrance cracked open slightly to expose a preteen girl with brown Pig-tails. She smiled."Hello, I'm Tilly, gym leader of Pew-"

Seconds after she addressed them, her face was shoved forcefully to the side by a pair of dirty hands. The door slammed shut for a moment, blocking the strange scene from view. Listening to the scuffling behind it, Emmie shared a confused glance with Weston. Was this some kind of joke? The door was re-opened swiftly, this time to a grinning boy. "Sorry about that. My name's Billy, and I'm the Leader of Pewter's gym," Finally taking a good look at Emmie, the boy began grinning impishly. "Why, hello," He dropped down on his knees before her, whipping out a red rose from who knows where."A lovely flower for a lovely lady," He said smoothly.

Emmie gaped at him, a blush blossoming across her face. What in the world? A loud snort sounded beside her. "What are you, like 12?" Weston's jeering voice spoke.

Billy scowled at the blond. "What are you, like 13?"

"Hey-"

"Guys, how about we all just-" Emmie's protest was interrupted when Billy was pushed over to the side so Tilly could be in view once again. The girl wiped her hands and smirked as her obvious twin brother stood up. "Be nice..." She finished faintly, almost completely convinced that they had mistaken some crazy circus for the gym.

"Are one of you guys gonna battle us or what?" Emmie, for once, was relieved about Weston's interference.

"Of course I am," The twins said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"How about we just have a double battle?" Emmie voiced uncertainly. This was already getting ridiculous, and she didn't want another argument to break out.

Billy and Tilly looked at each other and nodded,"Fine." The duo stepped aside, motioning eagerly for them to enter. At first, the inside was so dark that Emmie couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. A few seconds later, however, the lights flashed on and she could see again. The inside of the gym was everything she had expected and more. The room was very large, the majority of it being taken up by the large, rocky battlefield in its center. Weston, she noticed, was standing a few feet away from her, while Billy and Tilly where standing on opposite sides from them. An elderly referee(Who had spiky hair suspiciosly similar to Billy's) stood between the four of them.

"This match will take place between Billy and Tilly of Pewter, Weston of Pallet, and Emmalyn of Four Island. Each pair will be limited to two pokemon. Let the match begin!"

"Go Geodude!""Come on, Sandshrew!" The twins cried, throwing their Pokeballs onto the field. Billy's Pokemon looked like...well, a lumpy rock with arms and eyes. Tilly's Pokemon looked less strange, being a small, yellow armadillo-like creature. Emmie was a little comforted by the fact that they both had un-evolved Pokemon, though she didn't let it get to her head. They had to have some talent if they were gym leaders.

Emmie anxiously drew the only ball on her belt, tossing it into the air to release Prince. The white Eevee puffed up his fur and growled at his opponents in an effort to be intimidating. Charmander soon appeared beside him, flexing his small claws menacingly. "Let's do this," Weston said seriously, looking at her. She nodded her head determinedly.

**********

Bradly sat patiently in one of the Pokemon Center's comfy chairs, enjoying his chance to relax. His friends had been gone quite a while now, but he wasn't concerned, knowing that they had probably gotten side-tracked somewhere. "Chansey!" A clear, sing-song voiced chimed next to his ear. The pink, egg-shaped Pokemon had Bulbasaur in her arms, ready to return the grass-type to her trainer.

"Thanks Chansey," He said kindly, taking his Pokemon. The pink pokemon smiled cheerily at him, straightened her nurse's hat, and returned to the front desk. Bradly absentmindedly scratched Bulbasaur's head, allowing her to stretch out in his lap. The Pokemon Center, surprisingly, had had very few trainers check in all evening, leaving Bradly all alone. Sighing, he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Might as well take a nap while it was quiet for once.

Just when he had managed to doze off, Bradly felt something warm frantically nuzzling his ear. "Bulba, Bulb!" Frowning slightly, he cracked open his eyes to see what Bulbasaur wanted. She nuzzled his cheek once more, then jerked her head towards the corner of the room. Bradly blinked, noticing a hooded figure dressed in all black murmuring something rapidly into the Pokemon Center's pay phone.

Bradly stared at the person a moment. It was obviously a man, due to their massive build. Whoever it was, he definitely looked suspicious, but Bradly wasn't one to jump to conclusions. "Bulbasaur, what do you want me to do? I can't just go up to him and ask what he's doing..."

Bulbasaur rolled her eyes as if he was missing something obvious. She extended one of her own ears, deliberately in his line of sight. "You want me to eavesdrop? That's not very polite..." He mumbled, although he strained to hear what he could of the conversation anyhow.

"Pewter City," There was a long silence while the man waited for the person on the other end of the line to speak,"Mt. Moon? Are you sure?" Another silence,"Ok, we'll take a look," The man roughly placed the phone back on the hook and glanced around suspiciously. His eyes-which Bradly noted were a peculiar shade of brown, almost ruby-lingered on Bradly a moment before he stalked out the door.

Bradly also noticed how tense Bulbasaur felt in his arms. He could almost swear he had read something about how Pokemon could sense the intentions of people... Perhaps the conversation that he had just witnessed was leading to something terrible? The man had mention Pewter, where they were now, and Mt. Moon, where they were headed to. With the uncomfortable air surrounding him, he just couldn't shake the inkling that something dark was brewing in Kanto.

He checked the clock, which was pokeball shaped with a small Pikachu swinging back and forth on the bottom. It read 4:31, almost two hours since Emmie and Weston had separated from him. Already nervous from his recent discover, he picked Bulbasaur up and half-ran out the door. He needed to look for his friends.

**********

Emmie fidgeted nervously as Prince was thrown backwards by Geodude in his attempt to attack Sandshrew. To her relief, he managed to spin around in the air enough to land squarely on all fours. She had been right earlier, the twins did have talent, but not in the way one might expect. They weren't particularly powerful on their own, but their teamwork was nearly impossible to equal. While she and Weston were commanding their Pokemon separately, Billy and Tilly almost acted as one unit.

She shook her head disappointedly as Charmander's ember was blocked in a way similarly to the way Prince's attack had been, except Geodude rolled in front of Sandshrew, making the small blaze splay in alternate directions. Every long range attack they could use was useless as Geodude always shielded Sandshrew with his durable body, while they couldn't risk getting to close in fear of falling victim to their opponents amazing tag-team.

Emmie glanced at the stressed boy beside her "Weston," She whispered so only he could hear," We're going to have to work together better if we want to win this,"

"I know, but how can we top that?" His voice was strangely desperate. She furrowed her brow and frantically rummaged through her head for an idea. None came. By now, Prince and Charmander were throwing confused looks over their shoulders, worried about the absence of commands. "Hey, does Prince know double-team?" Weston exclaimed quietly, his expression lighting up.

"Um, I haven't really taught him that move,"

He furrowed his brow a moment before whispering another suggestion under his breath. Emmie nodded, uncertain, but called out the order anyway, "Um, Prince? Try using a quick attack around Geodude and Sandshrew!" Prince, nodded, tensing his muscles before nearly disappearing in a blur of white, which soon began to dart randomly around the two Pokemon across the field.

Geodude, as he had done numerous times before came forward in preparation to stop his opponent. However, much to Emmie's delight, he was far to slow to catch her swift Eevee.

"Come on Geodude, stop that thing! Try a rock throw!" Geodude, getting more agitated by the second, happily complied by hurtling several small boulders towards Prince. Though they missed again, it was obvious that Prince was tiring out, and fast.

"Sandshrew is now unable to battle!" Emmie gasped, spinning around to look at the newly fainted ground-type. To her surprise, Charmander was looming over it with his claws outstretched. While she had been distracted with her own Pokemon's job, she had completely forgotten about the rest of Weston's plan. They had successfully divided the pair, and now all they had to do was take care of the other one!

"Prince, stop using quick attack and use Iron Tail!" The Eevee halted in his tracks at once, spinning around to hit the surprised Geodude with his glowing tail. The Pokemon, having been hit dead on his forehead, rolled around the battlefield dizzily.

"Charmander, get it with metal claw!"

"Use another Iron Tail!" Obediently, the two Pokemon charged towards the disoriented Geodude just in time to attack it together. A sickening crack sounded throughout the gym as Charmander's claws and Prince's tail struck their enemy together. Un-surprisingly, it rolled over at once, out cold. Emmie, grinning madly, spun around excitedly to Weston, who was equally as gleeful. She could have hugged him, but gave him a simple high-five to save them from an awkward situation.

Eager to congratulate their partners, they ran out into the center of the field. Prince jumped into Emmie's outstretched arms immediately, and she quite nearly suffocated him with her joyous hugs, while he practically gave her face a bath with his tung. Beside them, she noticed Weston was staring at Charmander weirdly. The orange lizard had his eyes closed in concentration, his entire body radiating a soft white glow. Suddenly, the light brightened enough to make his entire form invisible.

Eventually, it dimmed to reveal a seemingly different Pokemon. Emmie, however, new she had just witnessed a Pokemon evolution. Charmander's light orange skin had transformed into a dark red, his claws had grown into much more intimidating weapons, a horn had grown out on his head, and he had gotten so much _bigger. _"Charmeoleon!" He roared, exposing a set an improved set of sharp white fangs.

"I can't wait until Seth gets an eyeful of you..." Weston said cockily, his trademark smirk back in place. Emmie rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Here," Billy murmured sulkily, handing them each a shiny purple badge. She hadn't even noticed him approach. He looked up at her, winked, and stalked off to join his sister and injured Pokemon. Emmie and Weston exchanged one last grin before turning around to leave. To their surprise, a familiar face met them outside the doors.

"What took you guys so long? Did you win?" Bradly asked, relieved at the sight of them.

"Yep! And Charmander evolved!" Emmie replied happily, indicating the new Charmeleon at Weston's heels.

Bradly smiled at their success,"Only seven more to go, and you guys will be at the Pokemon League before you know it!"

* * *

**If I'm not mistaken, Billy and Tilly are Brock's younger siblings? Anyway, I just though it would be cool to do something different:)**

**Preview For Chapter 5:**

_Emmie knelt desperately next to Charmeleon's limp form, knowing her only chance of escaping had disappeared. She was all alone now. The wicked man grinned maliciously at her despair, barking a command to his Pokemon. She gasped and thew her arm up in an attempt to shield her face as the Growlithe leap straight at her, fangs gleaming._

**Make of it what you will. *Grins evilly***


	5. Author's note

Hey, guys, I have some bad news. Though I'm definately over my writer's block now, I have had something terrible happen. ***(Yes, I NAMED you) has nearly copied my FANFIC that isn't even that good. I don't believe I will write anymore so someone else can simply COPY it and claim it as their own. I am very sorry to those of you who really enjoyed reading this:( They've even blocked me on that story so I can't review and tell any of the readers...

To ***, I am sorry that you feel the need to copy me. Now have fun writing the rest by yourself*winks and walks away*

* * *

I'm just leaving that up their so you all know why I might not continue this story. That was my first reaction, and just so you know, I've posted this extra piece about an hour later. (By the way, I've replaced the username above with the stars because the user and I have come to somewhat of an agreement, as long as they don't copy again.)


End file.
